


The Cloaked Reunited

by Yends



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Could be Royalty Au maybe, Fluff, Implied Relationship, M/M, can be platonic, fluffy fluff, its just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yends/pseuds/Yends
Summary: Reunited on a cold day by a window with the world outside of it, but home for the both of them was when they were next to each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 44





	The Cloaked Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff piece that i changed to dnf, seems kinda royalty esk with the cloak and all but take it whatever way you want. Have a good day :)

He looked good in that cloak, it floated around him, light skin contrasting the deep royal blue . It wasn’t his grace or power, only the speed of his feather-light steps through the seemingly shrinking corridor.

A fireplace was warming a room behind a dark stained door, the walls warming after days of being almost too cold to touch. He closed more of the distance between himself and the figure gazing out of the window, the slightly breath fogged glass foretold how long they’d had been stood. They seemed almost unaware of the presence which was reaching them.

The taller figure turned and came out the haze that he had settled into when George left. It had only been a couple days but for them it felt closer to a week. Time always moved differently around them. Days ran by when they were side by side, each hour felt like two when they weren’t.

Without realising other people got affected, trapped in a bubble that the small hazel eyed figure and his green-eyed significantly taller partner created, other’s only noticed when they wandered away from the pair.

Dream caught his waist and plucked him off the floor with ease, George’s legs catching around his. Their smiles growing as the looked into each others eyes, the brunette’s hands winding into his hair. 

Breaking their eyes from each other, George buried his face in Dream’s neck while the taller moved his tanned hands to wrap around him unwilling to let go.

They stayed like that for a while, their breathing calmed and matched the others, all while looking at the mark on the back of their shoulders left from just before they’d separated momentarily.

All it was, was a small reminder that they only knew what the other meant to themselves. While life brightened around them, all they could feel was each other. Inexplicably their faded world warmed into the known colours of norm. 

George wasn’t leaving again and if he was, Dream wouldn’t be left behind. As his feet reached the floor, the world flooded back around them. 

Dream’s named echoed softly from George’s lips. Meeting his eyes, the only words he could summon were that he missed the man , the pain of his absence lit his eyes. The hands that were once in his hair, now tightened around his waist as George pressed himself into Dream’s figure. His own words falling from his mind through the touch. In understanding arms settle around his body. 

Through the couple layer of clothing on his torso, Dream could feeling the smile etched onto the face of the person in his arms, knowing his face mirrored the same content smile. Green eyes softening.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so i apologise for an spelling or grammar mistakes, i also changed this from a piece without characters and different pronouns so if i missed any tell me, and if you are inspired (i would understand if you weren’t) and have more artistic skill than me which isnt hard, create art :)


End file.
